INANITON
by Azriel Longinius
Summary: kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi bisa membuat mental lemahmu hancur seketika, membuatmu menjadi gila atau yang paling buruk jiwamu akan mencicipi sesuatu yang bernama 'INANITION'.
1. Chapter 1

**INANITION**

**By: Azriel Longinius**

**Disclaim: NARUTO & Akame ga Kill is not be Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Humor, little Romance, and Gore (**mungkin**).**

**Warning: **OOC, TYPO, GaJe, dan lain-lain.

**Summary: **kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi bisa membuat mental lemahmu hancur seketika, membuatmu menjadi gila atau yang paling buruk jiwamu akan mencicipi sesuatu yang bernama _'INANITION'._

.

.

**Chapter 1: is the Lost**

**.**

Tatsumi, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dan memliki sepasang iris _emerald_ yang menenangkan, kini sedang berdoa ke arah dua nisan batu yang terletak di ujung tebing sebuah gunung.

UNYU~~

Sepasang benda besar dengan kekenyalan dan kelembutan super duper, kini besarang di atas kepala Tatsumi. Pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru saja selesai memanjatkan doanya sontak saja membuka matanya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat benda kenyal apa yang sudah bersarang di kepalanya. Di lihatnya surai kuning keemasan yang melekat di kepala bagian atas milik seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki iris seperti warna rambutnya, sadar dengan apa yang menempel di kepalanya Tatsumi reflek melompat menjauh dengan wajah merona.

"Leone-san, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tatsumi berteriak dengan nada kesal, namun suaranya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"ah-hahaha, aku hanya ingin menghiburmu." Gadis yang di panggil Leone itu hanya tertawa.

GREBB

Leone mengapit kepala Tatsumi, "ikut aku! Aku akan memperkenalkan semua anggota _Night Raid_ padamu." Leona tersenyum penuh kepuasan, sedangkan Tatsumi hanya bisa terseret dalam sebuah masalah.

_Night Raid_ adalah sebuah kelompok pembunuh yang menentang pemerintahan ibu kota yang kini sudah membusuk dari dalam. Di bandingkan dengan nama _kelompok pembunuh_, _Night Raid_ lebih cocok di sebut sebagai _kelompok Revolusioner_. _Night Raid_ memang bekerja di modus pembunuhan, namun yang mereka bunuh bukanlah orang-orang biasa melainkan para petinggi di ibu kota. Contohnya saja seperti seorang jendral yang menerima sebuah suapan, atau lebih tepatnya seorang koruptor.

_Night Raid_ juga tak selamanya membunuh petinggi dari ibu kota saja, beberapa kelompok yang menyelundupkan obat-obatan terlarang juga menjadi incaran mereka. Di sebut sebagai pahlawan itu tidak pantas, karena melakukan pekerjaan itu juga karena uang. Namun di sebut sebagai penjahat juga tidak pantas, karena mereka juga menginginkan keadilan. Itulah _Night Raid_, kelompok Revolusioner yang menginginkan keadilan. Motto-nya terdengar bagus bukan?

Kembali ke Tatsumi. pemuda bersurai coklat itu kini berdiri di sisi kanan seorang gadis bersurai ungu yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, jangan lupa dia juga berkacamata. Di samping kiri gadis berkacamata itu, duduk seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menatap kosong ke arah meja di depannya.

"Naruto, kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu?" Tatsumi menatap pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang di panggil Naruto itu berkedip, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Tatsumi. "aku sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kelompok ini, karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai suatu tujuan lagi." Naruto menatap balas Tatsumi dengan iris _saphire_ yang masih terlihat kosong.

Tatsumi tersentak, 'setelah tragedi kemarin malam, tiba-tiba saja sifat Naruto berbanding terbalik dengan sifat sebelumnya.'

Leone menepuk bahu kiri Tatsumi, "perkenalkan! Gadis yang membaca buku ini namanya Sheele, nah Sheele bisakah kau memberikan sebuah kalimat penyemangat?"

Shelee membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, "tentu saja! Karena kau sudah mengetahui letak dimana markas kami berada, kalau kau tak mau bergabung aku akan membunuhmu lho..."

Tatsumi langsung tersentak dengan ekspresi suram, 'di-dia tidak bercanda...'

"ah-hahaha, terima kasih Shelee, baiklah ayo kita melanjutkan perkenalan anggota lainnya." Leone hanya bisa tertawa.

"tunggu sebentar! Aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Naruto berdiri dan mengambil _katana_ dengan gagang dan sarung berwarna putih miliknya. "aku juga belum tahu nama-nama anggota di kelompok ini." Naruto tersenyum, namun tatapan yang terpancar di matanya masih terlihat kosong.

"kenapa kau membiarkan bocah seperti dia memasuki markas kita, Leone?" lagi-lagi seorang gadis muncul.

"karena dia adalah teman kita, ohh iya! Perkenalkan namanya adalah Mine." Ujar Leone.

"aku masih belum menyutujuinya," Mine menatap insten wajah Tatsumi yang kini sedang gugup, "gagal!"

"eh?"

"dari tampangmu, bocah sepertimu tidak akan bisa bekerja sama dengan pembunuh profesional seperti kami." Mine memang _tsundere_.

Tatsumi mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya kesal, 'dia memanggilku [bocah], brengsek.'

"dasar _tsundere._"

Mine berbalik dan memasang ekspresi kesal, "siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Mine juga mengangkat sebuah kepalan tangan kesal.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Aku."

BLETAK

Setelah puas mendaratkan sebuah jitakan keras ke kepala Naruto, Mine berjalan pergi masih dengan memasang ekspresi bersungut-sungut kesal.

"ah-hahaha, ternyata ada yang mampu membuat Mine kesal, itu adalah rekor terbaru." Leone menatap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datarnya meskipun sebuah benjolan besar tercipta di atas kepalanya.

Tatsumi juga ikut menatap Naruto, dan dia juga ikut tersenyum ketika iris _saphire_ Naruto memancarkan sedikit cahaya kehidupan. 'ku harap kau masih menjadi dirimu, Naruto.'

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalan perkenalan mereka, dan sampailah mereka ke sebuah halaman yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok pria sedang memutar-mutarkan tongkat kayunya.

"ini adalah tempat dimana kami melepaskan semua rasa stres yang biasa mengganggu kami, tentunya dengan mengeluarkan keringat." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Leone kembali tertawa.

Tatsumi memandang dengan takjub ke sosok yang sedang berlatih itu, 'hebat sekali... kuda-kudanya sangat hebat.'

"HYAAHH..." sosok itu menebaskan tongkat kayunya kuat-kuat, menciptakan gelombang angin yang cukup besar.

"dia bernama Bolat," ucap Leone.

Sosok bernama Bolat itu berbalik, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Tatsumi. "ohh, kau bocah yang malam itu ya?"

Tatsumi tersentak, "eh? Kenapa bisa tahu?"

Bolat menunjuk wajahnya dengan jempol tangan kanannya, "aku adalah orang yang memakai baju zirah itu, perkenalkan namaku Bolat." Bolat menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Tatsumi segera menjabat tangan bolat, "salam kenal, aku Tatsumi dan dia Naruto." Tatsumi menunjuk Naruto.

"Tatsumi, dia itu maho." Ujar Leone.

Tatsumi yang mendengar ucapan Leone segera melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan panik.

"oy-oy, jangan bilang begitu, nanti terjadi kesalahpahaman benar,kan?" rona merah kemesuman tercipta di pipi Bolat.

Tatsumi kembali tersentak untuk yang kesekian kalinya, 'di-dia tidak menyangkalnya.' Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. ekspresi drop langsung tercipta ketika iris _emerald_nya melihat Naruto yang sedang muntah-muntah gaje, 'aku tahu perasaanmu, Naruto.' batinnya.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke sebuah kolam yang biasa di gunakan Leone untuk mandi, dan berkenalan dengan Lubbock.

"dan, inilah yang terakhir."

"Leone-san, aku sudah cukup dengan semua ini." Ujar Tatsumi dengan tubuh membungkuk menahan beban sweatdrop.

"ah-hahaha, tenang saja kali ini yang ku perkenalkan adalah gadis cantik. Jadi, bersemangatlah." Leone tersenyum.

"Akame, kah?" Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara, kini baru saja membalas ucapan Leone.

"hemm." Leone mengangguk.

Dan langkah dari ketiga remaja itu terhenti di belakang seorang gadis yang tengah memanggang daging dari hewan raksasa. Merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya, sontak gadis bersurai hitam yang bernama Akame itu menoleh.

"yo! Perkenalkan, dia adalah Akame." Akame dengan santainya melemparkan sebuah daging bakar ke arah Leona, "ohh, terima kasih." Ujar Leone yang kemudian memakan daging bakar pemberian Akame itu.

"apa kalian sudah memutuskan?" tanya Akame yang terus mengunyah daging di dalam mulutnya.

"belum." Jawab Tatsumi jujur.

"aku memutuskan untuk bergabung." Jawab Naruto jujur.

Akame menoleh ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah datarnya, namun sebuah sungai yang di ciptakan oleh air liur keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto. sontak saja Akame melemparkan sepotong daging bakar ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto langsung menangkap daging itu dengan mulutnya.

Tatsumi memandang Naruto drop, 'kenapa dia berlagak seperti anjing?'

Naruto berjalan mendekati Akame sambil terus mengunyah daging pemberian gadis bersurai hitam itu, di tatapnya oleh iris _saphire _kosong itu api unggun yang membara, dan sebuah ingatan wajah yang tak seharusnya di ingat tiba-tiba saja muncul. Membuat dalam durasi sedetik, ekspresi datarnya mengeras dan di detik berikutnya ekspresinya kembali datar dan kosong.

Akame terus menatap Naruto dengan wajah dingin dan serius, "apa yang membuatmu bergabung dengan _Night Raid_?"

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali, iris _saphire_ kosongnya menatap kembali api unggun di depannya. "sebelumnya aku hidup di dunia ini, aku memiliki tujuan melindungi orang yang ku cintai. Namun setelah orang yang ku cintai telah tiada, satu-satunya tujuanku untuk hidup telah sirna. Dan aku merasa jika nyawaku ini sudah tidak lagi berguna, aku sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri, tapi sepertinya melakukan perbuatan pengecut seperti itu bukanlah jalanku."

Tatsumi tertegun, 'begitu besarkah cinta Naruto pada Sayo?'

Sedangkan Akame masih setia menatap datar pemuda bersurai pirang di sampingnya. Setelah selama beberapa detik memandangi sang pemuda, Akame mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah api unggun.

"sepertinya, aku juga mengerti tentang perasaan yang kau alami sekarang." Akame menunduk.

"ohh, itu adalah sebuah alasan yang sangat menarik."

Sebuah suara terdengar menggema, sontak Tatsumi langsung bersiaga.

"siapa? Keluar kau!" Tatsumi berteriak.

"kenapa kau teriak-teriak, yang berbicara ada di sisi balik api unggun ini." Ujar Akame dengan raut wajah chibi.

Tanpa berbicara, Leone yang penasaran langsung saja berjalan memutar ke sisi balik api unggun yang di buat sebagai media pemanggang itu. Dan satu sosok penting akhirnya keluar di Fic ini.

"bos...?!" ucap Leone terkejut.

"yo! Sepertinya kau merekrut beberapa orang di kelompok ini." Wanita bersurai perak yang di panggil dengan sebutan bos itu berucap.

"hem, apakah kau membawa oleh-oleh, bos?!"

"yah... sebelum aku menjawab, _ne _Leone! Tiga hari ini kau telat memberikan laporan kepadaku."

Leone tersentak, 'gawat!' diapun segera berlari seperti hewan kesurupan. Namun usahanya pun sia-sia saat tangan mekanik dari si-bos itu, telah berhasil menangkapnya.

Tatsumi sweatdrop, 'bahkan Leone-san yang terkenal sadis bisa di buat ketakutan olehnya? Sungguh mengejutkan.'

"baiklah bos! Aku akan memberi laporan setelah ini, jadi lepaskan cekikanmu..." Leone meronta-ronta, dan kemudian permohonannya di kabulkan.

"dan Leone! Siapa pemuda di sampingmu itu?"

Leone menepuk bahu kanan Tatsumi, "dia adalah salah satu anggota baru di kelompok kita." Leone hanya bisa memberikan cengiran gaje.

Tatapan wanita bersurai perak itu menajam, "apa dia berbakat?"

"tentu saja." Iris emas Leone menampakkan keseriusan.

"katamu tadi salah satu? Di mana yang lainnya?"

Leone memberikan senyum canggung, "yang satunya ada di belakang api ungg-" dan saat dia menoleh ke arah Naruto, terlihatlah pemuda itu sedang terbaring dengan perut membesar dan keadaan yang sama pun terjadi pada Akame. "-kenapa kalian malah tidur?" Leone berteriak kesal.

Dan acara perkenalanpun berakhir dengan bahagia. THE END.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter 1.**

**Tidak banyak cingcong, komen aja di Review. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**INANITION**

**By: Azriel Longinius**

**Disclaim: NARUTO & Akame ga Kill is not be Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Humor, little Romance, and Gore (**mungkin**).**

**Warning: **OOC, TYPO, GaJe, dan lain-lain.

**Summary: **kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi bisa membuat mental lemahmu hancur seketika, membuatmu menjadi gila atau yang paling buruk jiwamu akan mencicipi sesuatu yang bernama _'INANITION'._

.

.

**Chapter 2: View of Black Memories part I**

**.**

"Akame! Kau latih Naruto dan Tatsumi, jika mereka hanya bisa menganggu, bunuh mereka." Seru wanita bersurai perak yang duduk di depan semua anak buahnya. Dialah Najenda, ketua dari kelompok Revolusioner, _Night Raid_.

"a-ano..." Najenda menoleh ke arah Naruto yang mengangkat tangan kanannya mengintrupsi, "di bandingkan berlatih dengan Akame, aku lebih tertarik berlatih dengan Bulat. Meskipun dia maho, tapi sepertinya dia cocok untuk menjadi pelatihku." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"uohh, semangat yang bagus pirang..." Bulat memberikan jempol kanannya, "tapi masalahnya aku harus segera pergi sebentar lagi dengan yang lainnya, mungkin setelah aku kembali dari misiku." Bulat menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"semua peralatan latihan ada di tempatnya, kan?!" Naruto menatap Bulat dengan iris _saphire_ kosongnya.

Bulat kembali tersenyum, "tentu saja, aku tidak akan membawa peralatan latihan selama aku pergi. Jadi, pakailah sesukamu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Najenda, "bos! Maaf, aku tidak akan berlatih dengan Akame dan Tatsumi, karena aku mempunyai metode latihanku sendiri. Tidak apa-apa kan, bos?!"

Najenda tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, "tentu saja, jika itu bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat lagi, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berlatih dengan Akame."

Naruto mengangguk, "terima kasih, aku akan pergi mencari angin di luar." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan semua anggota _Night Raid_.

Setelah wujud Naruto sudah tak tampak lagi, Akame menatap Najenda dengan ekspresi serius. "bos, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia begitu saja? Dia... sangat berbeda dengan Tatsumi, aku akui kalau Naruto itu kuat, bahkan saat kami pertama kali beradu pedang." Wajah Akame mengeras.

Tatsumi yang sedari tadi diam menatap sang bos, kini pandangannya dia alihkan ke arah Akame. 'benar juga, sesaat sebelum kejadian yang menimpa Sayo dan Ieyasu terbongkar, Naruto sempat bertarung melawan Akame, dan dia bisa membuat Akame sedikit terpojok.' Batin Tatsumi mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah membuat Naruto membuang perasaannya sendiri.

Najenda kembali tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa, biarkan dia berkembang dengan usahanya sendiri. Karena... aku sudah melihat potensi besar yang ada di dalam dirinya."

"tapi, Bos! Jiwanya sekarang sedang dalam masa labil, jika kita tidak mengawasinya dengan mudah dia akan di pengaruhi oleh pihak musuh. Jika saja hal itu terjadi, maka... dia akan menjadi musuh yang sangat kuat." Akame benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

"jiwanya bukan dalam masa labil, dia hanya sedang mencari tujuan baru dari hidupnya. Dan jika kita bersikeras untuk mengekangnya, malah... dia akan berpihak pada sisi musuh jika kita melakukannya. Jiwa yang di miliki Naruto adalah jiwa yang penuh kebebasan, selama dia melakukan perbuatan yang membuat kita tidak rugi, untuk apa kita harus mengekangnya?" Najenda kembali tersenyum.

Hening.

Akame pun tak kembali membalas perkataan yang di lontarkan Najenda, gadis bersurai hitam itu hanya menunduk.

Merasakan hawa yang tidak terasa enak di karenakan keheningan yang tercipta, Tatsumi mencoba mengintrupsi dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "ano... bagaimana dengan latihanku? Apa bisa di mulai sekarang?"

Keheninganpun mencair.

"ya, tentu saja! Akame, seret dia ke tempat latihan." Najenda membuat seringaian misterius di bibirnya.

Akame mengangguk antusias, "baik."

Di sisi lain, Tatsumi hanya bisa membuat sebuah tatapan polos. "eh?"

**Di sisi Naruto**

Kini pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedang duduk memanjatkan doa di depan dua makam sahabatnya, Sayo dan Ieyasu. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk mengkhusyukkan doanya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya pemuda itu membuka matanya. Iris _saphire_nya menatap sedih ke arah dua nisan yang terbuat dari batu di depannya, dan ingatan-ingatan kebersamaanpun terbingkai di dalam kepalanya.

'sudah satu tahun kita bersama, melewati semua lika-liku kehidupan dengan senyuman. Sudah satu tahun kalian memberikan senyuman ke arahku yang sebenarnya bukanlah siapa-siapa, sudah satu tahun yang lalu kalian menyelamatkan hidupku yang hancur dan kalian juga memberikan kehidupanku yang baru. Tapi, kenapa untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian, kenapa bukan aku saja yang berada di posisi kalian, dan kenapa aku tidak berguna.' Naruto menangis sesenggukan, menahan semua emosi yang sudah terkumpul sejak tadi pagi.

'_Sayo, Ieyasu, daisuki yo_.'

"sudahku duga kalau kau berada di sini, Naruto-san."

Mendengar sebuah suara yang menyebut namanya dari arah belakang, sontak membuat Naruto terkejut. Segera dia membersihkan air mata yang sempat keluar dari kedua iris _saphire_ miliknya, setelah dirasa bersih dia segera berdiri dan berbalik untuk menatap balik orang yang menyerukan namanya.

"ohh, ternyata kau Mine." Naruto mengukirkan sebuah senyuman palsu di bibirnya, membuat Mine menyipitkan matanya.

"aku tidak akan tertipu dengan senyuman palsu milikmu, Naruto. jadi sia-sia saja kau menunjukkan hal itu padaku."

Naruto menghela nafas kecil, "pengalamanmu sebagai seorang pembunuh, memang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Aku takjub padamu." Jelas Naruto dengan ekspresi datar nan kosong yang biasa di pakainya.

"kau kembali menangisi dua temanmu yang mati itu, kan?! Seharusnya kau sadar, bahwa perbuatan yang kau lakukan itu adalah hal yang sia-sia." Ujar Mine dengan ekspresi yang menandakan kalau dia muak.

"aku tidak peduli dengan hal yang ku lakukan itu menjadi sesuatu yang berguna atau sia-sia, karena semua ini ku lakukan karena aku pernah punya emosi kepada mereka." Naruto memungut pedang putih miliknya yang sedari tadi tersungkur di tanah, "kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku, dan kau juga tidak perlu mencampuri urusan pribadiku." Naruto mengucapkan itu saat dirinya hendak pergi meninggalkan Mine yang kini hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

Masih dengan mata melebar, Mine berbalik menatap punggung Naruto. "kenapa! Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membantumu, ki-kita... kita sekarang berada di sisi yang sama bukan?!" teriak Mine dengan mata yang sudah berlinang air mata.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Suasana malam itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening, dan angin berhembus menambahkan efek-efek dramatis yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Naruto berbalik kembali ke arah Mine, membuat sebuah langkah pertama dan dengan secara mengejutkan tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di depan Mine.

Mine terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di depannya, karena memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat jauh dari tinggi badannya, Mine mendongak untuk melihat ke wajah Naruto. Mine kini tertegun saat melihat sebuah ekspresi kelam yang terukir di wajah pemuda yang di lihatnya sekarang, Mine tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"kau tidak perlu menangisi orang sepertiku, dan juga kau tidak perlu membantuku. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, sekarang aku hanyalah sebuah alat yang memiliki tugas untuk menciptakan keadilan." Ucap Naruto yang dengan tangan kanannya menghapus aliran sungai yang keluar dari iris pink Mine.

Setelah melakukan itu, Naruto kembali berjalan meninggalkan Mine yang kini hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

'a-a-apa itu tadi?' batin Mine.

**Esok harinya**

"eh... KENAPA AKU HARUS MENJADI SEPERTI INI...~?!"

Sebuah teriakan nista terdengar menggema dari mulut Tatsumi yang tangan sibuk mengupas kulit apel. Di sampingnya terdapat sosok gadis berambut hitam yang sedang mencomot anggur yang tergeletak di meja, dan gadis itu memakai aksen datarnya.

Glek.

Setelah menelan bulat-bulat buah anggur yang baru masuk ke mulutnya, Akame siap untuk memberi sebuah komentar. "itu karena aku yang selalu di tugaskan dalam hal memasak, jadi aku perlu bantuanmu." Akame mencomot kembali satu buah anggur.

"jadi itu alasan untukmu mencomot semua makanan?" Tatsumi memandang Akame dengan tatapan sweatdrop.

Di sisi lain dari dalam dapur. Terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang dengan mengenakan baju zirah di tubuhnya, sambil membawa duplikat sebuah pedang berukuran besar. Wajah pemuda itu sepenuhnya terisi oleh butiran keringat yang senantiasa meluncur dari dahinya, wajahnya mengeras seperti memaksakan sesuatu.

"sial! Baju zirah dan pedang ini memiliki berat yang tidak main-main." Ucap pemuda itu yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto.

Naruto dengan gerakan sangat pelan mengayunkan duplikat pedang yang berada di tangan kanannya dari arah kiri ke kanan. Gerakan yang di lakukannya sama seperti mencabut sebuah pedang dari sarung pedangnya, dan dia melakukan itu sudah hampir selama tiga jam lamanya.

'jika saja aku tidak menggunakan senjata yang ku _bawa_ selama ini, aku mungkin tidak akan kesulitan memakainya. Sial-sial-sial, dasar _Teigu_ sialan!' batin Naruto berteriak kesal.

"yo! Naruto." sebuah suara mengintrupsi, sontak saja Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"ada apa, Bulat?!" Naruto menancapkan pedang besar yang di buat latihannya ke tanah lapang yang di pijakinya.

"bagaimana latihanmu pagi ini?" Bulat berjalan mendekati Naruto yang hanya bisa berdiri tegap di tempatnya semula.

"jujur saja, armor ini terasa sangat berat untukku. Dan pedang buatan ini juga sangat berat, aku bahkan sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk mengayunkannya." Naruto tertunduk pasrah.

"hahaha..." suara tawa keras berhasil di ciptakan oleh mulut Bulat, membuat Naruto yang tadi tertunduk harus memandang Bulat dengan pandangan bosannya.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Ini bukanlah hal lucu bukan?"

Bulat menghentikan tawa kerasnya, kemudian pemuda itu menepuk bahu kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "jelas saja itu berat, kau langsung saja memakai baju zirah yang memiliki level tertinggi." Setelah mengucapkan itu Bulat kembali tertawa, membuat Naruto memandangnya kesal.

"kenapa kau kembali tertawa?" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"tidak apa-apa, teruskan saja latihanmu. Aku punya misi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Dan akhirnya Bulat pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap langit, 'apa maksudnya?'

**Time skip**

Malam haripun akhirnya tiba. Tatsumi dengan senyuman bangganya melirik ke arah Akame yang masih memandangnya datar.

"bagaimana Akame, aku berhasil menyelesaikan misi pertamaku tanpa tergores sedikitpun." Tatsumi berkecak pinggang.

JEKLEK!

Sebelum meneruskan rasa bangganya karena berhasil menyelesaikan misi pertamanya dengan sempurna, Tatsumi harus menghentikan kebanggaannya saat pintu ruangan tempat Tatsumi berada terbuka dengan kasar. Sontak saja semua penghuni ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"bos! Aku berhasil membunuh sekitar 723 pengikut komplotan yang mendukung menteri dalam hal penyelundupan senjata ke berbagai negara," terlihat di sana, Naruto yang berdiri sedikit terbungkuk dengan banyak noda merah di semua bagian pakaiannya. Tangan kanannya memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah yang kini mengalir ke sarung pedang putih miliknya, pakaian yang sekitar 58% sudah mengalami sobek dimana-mana. Setengah wajahnya tertutupi sebuah masker berwarna abu-abu, dan matanya kini berwarna merah menyala dengan pupil hitam vertikal. "misi selesai." Dan Naruto pun terjatuh ke lantai dingin di ruangan itu.

Melihat kejadian mengerikan di depan mereka, sontak Leone, Akame, Tatsumi dan Najenda segera berlari ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang pingsan. Najenda segera membalik tubuh Naruto yang telungkup, tangan kirinya segera dia letakkan ke leher Naruto.

"dia masih hidup! Akame cepat ambil semua peralatan medis yang kita punya, kita harus segera menghentikan pendarahan di tangan kirinya." Dengan perintah tegas yang di lontarkan Najenda, Akame segera mengangguk paham.

Leone yang ikut duduk di depan Najenda, menatap penuh panik ke arah atasannya. "bos! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?!" Leone menatap penuh shock ke wajah Naruto yang mulai memutih.

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, prioritas kita sekarang adalah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto." ujar Najenda dengan nada tegas.

Tidak lama kemudian, Akame datang membawa semua perlengkapa medis. "bos! Ini perlengkapan medis yang kau butuhkan."

Najenda mengangguk, "baiklah, Leone lepas semua pakaian yang di pakai Naruto, Tatsumi cepat pergi untuk mengambil masing-masing satu baskom air panas dan air bersih." Mendengar perintah dari sang bos, Leone dan Tatsumi segera menjalankan perintah darinya.

Dengan gesitnya, Leone langsung merobek jaket dan baju yang menutupi tubuh Naruto menjadi dua, membuka semua bagian perut dan dadanya. "uhh... tubuhnya bagus juga." Nada sensual terdengar dari mulut Leone.

"Leone! Bukan waktunya untuk bercanda." Tegas Najenda

"bos, aku sekarang harus melakukan apa?!" dengan wajah chibi-nya, Akame bertanya.

Najenda menoleh, "jika mulutmu sedang senggang, kau bisa memberikan pernafasan buatan untuk Naruto." mendengar itu sontak wajah Akame mengeluarkan sedikit rona merah, dan Najenda hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"pfft... pfft... hahahaha..." akhirnya Najenda tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

Leone memandang atasannya itu dengan wajah sweatdrop, 'padahal dia bilang kalau sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda.'

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Tatsumi datang membawa dua baskom air yang di pesan oleh Najenda. Mereka berempatpun dengan cepat segera membersihkan luka-luka sayatan yang masih terbuka di tubuh Naruto, dan untuk besar yang menganga di lengan kiri Naruto, Najenda harus terpaksa menjahitnya secara kasar.

Setelah mereka akhirnya selesai dengan pembersihan luka-luka Naruto, Najenda kembali menugaskan Leone untuk membawa tubuh Naruto ke kamarnya.

Najenda berdiri dari posisinya, "jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana sampai peristiwa ini bisa terjadi, aku akan menunggu kalian di ruanganku." Najenda pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tatsumi dan Akame.

Akame dan Tatsumi bertukar pandangan, "Tatsumi, segera susul Leone di kamar Naruto." Tatsumi mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar yang Narut tempati.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batin Tatsumi.

**Skip**

"baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah berada di sini, aku akan menceritakan bagaimana kronologi dimana Naruto mendapatkan misi _solo_ dariku, dan kalian saat itu sedang menjalani misi untuk membunuh Ogre dan orang yang menyuapnya, kan?!" tiga bawahan Najenda mengangguk mengerti.

Najenda menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "setelah kepergian kalian untuk menjalankan misi yang memang sudah di ketahui jelas seluk-beluknya, aku sore itu kembali mendapatkan sebuah informasi bahwa ada sebuah kelompok yang menyimpan dendam kepada _Night Raid_. Informanku berkata bahwa kelompok itu sudah berdiri sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan menurut informanku lagi bahwa mereka akan melakukan penyerangan malam ini. Kemungkinan besar mereka telah mengendus keberadaan markas yang kita tempati." Najenda menghela nafas.

"setelah mendapatkan informasi tersebut, aku langsung saja bergegas menuju kemari. Dan saat itu pikiranku hanya terpaku pada Naruto, aku tidak mungkin dengan seenak jidatnya menarik kalian dalam misi yang sudah berjalan. Aku memanggil Naruto secepatnya, dan kemudian mengutusnya memburu kelompok yang berniat menyerang itu. Dalam benakku, aku sangat enggan untuk mengirim anggota baru di kelompok kita. Namun apa daya, kalian semua juga memiliki misi penting yang harus kalian lakukan." Najenda menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"bos! Bagaimana bisa kau mengirim anggota baru untuk menjalankan misi yang masih belum jelas asal-usulnya? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, apalagi Naruto juga menjalankannya sendirian! dan Itu juga sama saja seperti masuk ke dalam lubang kuburannya sendiri." Leone berteriak marah.

Tatsumi tertegun ketika melihat sisi Leone yang posesif, 'bahkan jika mengenai hal seperti ini, Leone-san juga bisa marah.'

"waktu itu aku tidak sadar kalau ego telah menguasaiku, aku lebih mengesampingkan markas ini daripada nyawa anak buahku, aku masih tidak becus untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin." Najenda memukul lantai ruangannya sampai retak.

"jika itu adalah kelompok yang berdiri hanya beberapa bulan, harusnya anggota kelompok itu tak sampai melebihi 500 orang. Namun yang di katakan Naruto tadi, bahwa dia telah berhasil membunuh 723 kepala, itu adalah hal yang mencurigakan menurutku." Jelas Akame.

Misteri apa yang terjadi pada misi pertama yang di jalani Naruto? tunggu chapter berikutnya.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: akhirnya selesai juga nih bagian ke 1, mencari ide yang berbeda ternyata sangat sulit, membuatku menjadi pusing kepala hahahaha.**

**Dari judulnya udah kelihatan bagaimana gambarannya kan? Bisa di tebak apa yang terjadi di chapter berikutnya?**

**Lihat Review di chapter pertama, kelihatannya banyak yang tertarik dengan cerita ini. Apa alasan para Reader menyukai Fic ini? **

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**INANITION**

**By: Azriel Longinius**

**Disclaim: NARUTO & Akame ga Kill is not be Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Humor, little Romance, and Gore (**mungkin**).**

**Warning: **OOC, TYPO, GaJe, dan lain-lain.

**Summary: **kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi bisa membuat mental lemahmu hancur seketika, membuatmu menjadi gila atau yang paling buruk jiwamu akan mencicipi sesuatu yang bernama _'INANITION'._

.

.

**Chapter 3: View of Black Memories part II: Chance Meeting**

**.**

Dua hari telah berlalu, dan Naruto sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman dari ketidaksadarannya.

Sehari setelah kejadian yang menimpa Naruto, Tatsumi dan anggota lainnya telah berhasil mengeliminasi penyusup yang mencoba masuk ke markas mereka. Namun hal itu tak mengubah keadaan apapun, _Night Raid_ kini masih dalam keadaan siaga.

Sheele yang memasang wajah polosnya, dengan tenang berjalan menyusuri koridor di mana letak kamar Naruto berada. Tanpa membuat suara apapun, Sheele dengan pelan memutar knop pintu kamar Naruto. mengucapkan kata permisi terlebih dahulu, kemudian memeriksa keadaan kamar yang di masukinya.

Di lihat di depannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah tenangnya tengah tertidur dengan balutan perban yang hampir memenuhi seluruh badannya. Tanpa ada proses apapun yang bekerja di otaknya, Sheele berjalan ke samping ranjang tempat pemuda itu tertidur. Dengan mudahnya Sheele memegang tangan kiri pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan gadis itu pun tersenyum.

**Di sisi lain**

Seorang pemuda bersurai yang memiliki iris berwarna _emerald_ di kedua matanya, kini tengah memasang wajah bosannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, pemuda itu menggerakkan bola matanya untuk melirik gadis _pink tsundere_ yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Mine? Apa hanya ini misi kita? Aku harus menemanimu belanja? Sangatlah tidak etis sebagai seorang pembunuh, bukan?"

Dengan pandangan kesal, Mine menoleh ke arah Tatsumi.

BUAGH!

Dan dengan itu, perut Tatsumi pun menjadi sasaran samsak.

"dengar ya Tatsumi, hari ini kau adalah bawahanku dan aku adalah atasanmu. Dan sebagai seorang bawahan, seharusnya kau tidak boleh protes."

Tatsumi mengabaikan setiap perkataan Mine, dan lebih mementingkan anggota tubuhnya sendiri. "perutku... perutku..."

**Kembali ke markas**

Setelah beberapa menit saja berada di kamar Naruto, kini terlihat keadaan Sheele yang tengah tertidur dengan berbantalkan tangan kiri pemuda yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Wajah tenang saat pemuda pirang itu tertidur tadi, tiba-tiba saja berubah seperti menahan rasa sakit. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman, pemuda pirang itu membuka sebuah peti yang berisikan _saphire_ dengan cahaya menenangkan.

"aduh, tanganku." Gumaman pertama telah di lontarkan. Dengan tenaga dan kesadaran yang masih sebelumnya pulih, Naruto mencoba menengok ke arah tangannya yang terasa berat sebelah. Mata _saphirenya_ yang masih sayu, dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah surai berwarna ungu yang menutupi sebuah wajah yang tertidur lelap.

"Sheele?"

Mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya, Sheele dengan lemas membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali di lihat iris _violet_ di matanya adalah, wajah dari seorang pemuda tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum. Saat kesadarannya telah terkumpul semuanya, dengan wajah memerah Sheele melebarkan matanya.

"Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto tetap tersenyum, "bisakah kau melepaskan pelukan di tanganku, Sheele?"

Dengan panik, Sheele segera melepaskan tangan kiri Naruto yang tanpa sadar masih dia peluk sedari tadi. "_summimasen_."

"ya, tidak apa-apa," Naruto bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, "sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

Sheele memasang wajah berpikir, "kalau tidak salah... dua hari."

"ohh begitu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"ohh, iya! Aku harus mengabari yang lainnya." Dengan wajah antusias, Sheele berlari keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"tu-tunggu –astaga, aku ingin minta makan."

**Selang tak berapa lama**

Seperti yang di harapkan, setelah kepergian Sheele untuk melaporkan keadaan Naruto yang sudah siuman. Kini semuanya tengah berkumpul untuk melihat keadaan pemuda itu secara langsung, semuanya kecuali dua remaja yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

"jadi, Naruto. bagaimana keadaanmu?" Najenda, selaku pemimpin dari _Night Raid_ bertanya untuk mewakili semua pihak yang hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk.

"rasa-rasanya pendarahan yang berada di semua tubuhku sepertinya sudah sembuh, tapi ruas-ruas di tulang rusuk kananku masih terasa sakit. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, aku akan sembuh." Naruto menatap Sheele tanpa membuat ekspresi yang berarti, "bisakah ambilkan aku makanan, aku lapar Sheele."

Saat Sheele baru saja berniat berangkat, Akame segera menghentikannya. "tunggu! Kau ingin makan apa, Naruto? akan aku buatkan daging sapi panggang, daging ayam panggang, atau daging _Dangerbeast_ panggang, tentukan pilihanmu."

Mendengar tawaran yang baru saja di lontarkan Akame, anggota yang lainnya hanya bisa memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan sweatdrop.

"aku pilih semuanya, tanpa ada menu daging di masakannya." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi sweatdrop yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"aku mengerti." Setelah memberikan gerakan penghormatan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Akamepun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"jadi, kalian kemari untuk mencari tahu tentang kejadian yang dua hari lalu telah menimpaku, bukan?" tanya Naruto pada orang-orang yang masih berada di kamarnya.

Semuanya mengangguk.

Naruto mendesah, "akan aku ceritakan saat semuanya berkumpul saja."

Tak selang beberapa detik, Akame pun kembali datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan di tangan kanannya.

"ini dia, sup _Dangerbeast_ panggang." Akame membuka penutup mangkok yang di bawanya, dan terlihatlah beberapa daging panggang di dalam mangkok itu.

Melihat itu, Naruto dengan pasrah memegangi dahinya. "dia hanya mengubah nama daging menjadi sup, parah sekali."

**Skip**

Malam harinya, Naruto sudah keluar dari ruangannya dengan berjalan terseok-seok seperti orang cacat. Tangan kirinya dengan setia memegangi bagian luar letak dari ruas-ruas rusuk kanannya, dengan tubuh yang masih di baluti perban seperti itu, Naruto masih setia memasang wajah datarnya.

Di bukanya pintu besar yang terhubung dengan ruangan pertemuan yang biasa di pakai oleh anggota _Night Raid_, Naruto dengan wajah datarnya menatap datar ruangan yang kini tak memiliki penghuni satupun itu.

"kau mencari yang lainnya, Naruto?"

Mendengar suara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya, Naruto hanya bisa membuat sebuah lirikan. "memangnya, semuanya kemana?"

"semuanya mendapatkan misi baru untuk mengeleminasi pejabat yang memiliki hubungan gelap dengan _menteri_." Najenda membantu menyanggah tubuh Naruto dari kiri.

"hubungan gelap? Maksudmu, seperti selingkuh?"

"bukan-bukan, mungkin bisa di anggap seperti pacar gelap." Najenda mendudukkan Naruto.

"maaf saja kalau kali ini aku tidak bisa membantu, salahkan tubuhku yang lemah ini." Naruto menghela nafas.

"tidak apa-apa, kau sudah menyelamatkan _Night Raid_. Kami yang berhutang padamu, dan membunuh 723 orang itu bukanlah hal yang mudah di lakukan oleh seorang pembunuh amatir dalam beberapa jam saja." Najenda duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto.

"sebelum aku bergabung dengan _Night Raid,_ sebelum aku bertemu dengan Tatsumi, aku sudah pernah mengalami hal yang buruk saat aku masih kecil dulu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"apakah soal pembunuhan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "benar, pembunuhan yang di karenakan sebuah benda yang sudah di jaga oleh leluhur kami, sampai sekarang."

"aku menebak, pasti itu adalah... _Teigu_."

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Najenda, "kau mempunyai pola pikir yang tajam bos," Naruto kembali menunduk, "benar, itu adalah _Teigu_. Pedang yang ku gunakan saat ini."

"seperti apa _Teigu _milikmu itu? Aku belum pernah melihat _Teigu_ seperti itu sebelumnya."

"kisahnya itu sudah pasti sangat lama sekali. Dan kau tahu, kalau _Teigu_ milikku itu bukan di buat oleh pihak kerajaan." Naruto menyeringai.

Najenda terkejut, "benarkah?"

"benar, makanya dulu pihak kerajaan mengincar _Teigu_ milik desaku itu."

CKLEK

"kami kembali." Dengan lantang, Tatsumi berteriak.

Naruto merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "aku akan bercerita lain waktu saja, karena aku lapar sekarang."

Najenda tersenyum, "terserah kau saja," setelah memberikan senyuman singkat itu, Najenda berjalan ke arah anggota lainnya untuk memberikan sambutan.

**Skip**

Akhirnya semua anggota _Night Raid_ sudah selesai dengan acara makan malam mereka. Dan kini, mereka telah siap untuk mendengarkan cerita Naruto di ruang yang biasanya di buat berkumpul. dengan tatapan intens, semuanya menatap Naruto yang hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

"baiklah, mulai dari mana aku menceritakan kisah liarku?"

Tatsumi mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Naruto, mungkin saat kau baru di beri misi."

Naruto menghela nafas, "baiklah, kita mulai dari sana..."

**Naruto POV**

"Naruto, aku berikan kau sebuah misi."

Saat aku sedang membersihkan seisi dapur, aku mendengar suara bos yang setengah berteriak kepadaku. Segera saja aku menoleh untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi, dan yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah sebuah kertas berada tepat di depan mukaku.

Aku mengambil kertas itu, "apa maksudnya ini?" aku melihat kembali ke arah bos yang kini sedang terbungkuk dengan nafas yang terbilang ngos-ngosan, firasatku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.

"maaf Naruto, mungkin ini lebih beresiko. Tapi, maukah kau pergi ke tempat itu dan menghabisi semua orang yang berada di sana?"

Setelah mendengar perintah yang sepertinya terlalu dipaksa, aku kembali melihat kertas yang sekarang berada di tanganku. Ku lihat tulisan yang menyebutkan tempat tujuan misi ini, dan tempat itu letaknya tak jauh dari benteng kerajaan.

Aku menatap bos kembali, "meski aku tau ini beresiko, tapi akan aku coba sebisa mungkin."

Segera aku melepaskan celemek berwarna putih yang aku pakai, dan meninggalkan dapur itu. Tujuanku berjalan saat ini adalah kamarku, aku ingin mengambil barang-barang milikku. Setelahnya aku sampai, segera saja aku membuka lemari di kamarku, mengambil sebuah masker dan sarung tangan yang sama-sama berwarna hitam. Malam ini akan menjadi malam dengan lautan darah.

**(^.v.^)**

"jadi ini tempatnya?"

Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri karena tidak ada seorangpun di sekitarku. Aku kembali menatap kertas di tanganku untuk memastikan keberadaan tempat tujuanku tidak salah, baiklah! Aku sudah siap.

Segera aku pakai masker hitam yang sedari tadi menggantung di leherku, mempererat genggaman di pedangku, dan persiapan pun selesai.

Aku berdiri, kemudian berjalan dengan tenang di balik kegelapan. Dapat ku lihat lima orang yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk itu sedang menyuruhku supaya berhenti, siapa peduli? Kau bukan ibuku.

"hei! Siapa kau? Cepat berhenti di sana!"

Sekali lagi, salah satu orang dari lima orang itu menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Dari perkiraanku, jarak yang terpaut dariku dan lima orang itu kini hanya tinggal tiga meter, itu sudah cukup. Akupun berhenti berjalan, kemudian salah satu dari lima orang itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"hei, mau apa kau datang kemari?"

CRASHH

Saat orang itu berniat menyentuhku, aku langsung saja memotong kepalanya. Darah segar dari dalam badannya, dengan kuat keluar seperti air mancur, ini adalah sensasi terbaik.

"dia dari _Night Raid_."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sebongkah mayat yang masih berdiri di depanku ke arah empat penjaga lainnya. Dapat ku lihat mereka sedang berlari menyerangku secara bersamaan, serangan mereka penuh kelemahan.

Salah satu dari mereka sudah siap menebasku dengan pedangnya. Aku menghindari serangan itu dengan bergerak ke samping kiri, kemudian satu dari mereka lagi menyerangku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi karena aku mulai kesal, segera saja aku memotong tangan penjaga yang sudah siap menebasku.

"ARRGGHH..."

Dengan pergelangan yang putus, dia berteriak sambil berguling-guling di atas tanah.

"BRENGSEK!"

Salah satu dari dua penjaga yang masih belum menyerangku berteriak kesal, dan kemudian mereka ketiga penjaga yang tersisa menyerangku secara bersamaan. Karena jarak antara diriku dan mereka sangat dekat, aku mengambil inisiatif untuk menjauh. Mereka pun memulai serangan serempak mereka.

Karena ku lihat mereka semua menyerang dengan penuh celah, dengan kecepatan penuh aku menebas leher mereka setengah putus. Dan akhir cerita, mereka bertiga pun mati.

**Naruto POV end**

Semua pendengar setia dari cerita Naruto hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"a-apa hanya itu ceritanya?" Tatsumi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"tentu saja tidak, kisah yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah itu."

Akame mengangkat tangannya, "ceritakan kisah itu dalam 30 kata."

Semuanya beralih menatap Akame dengan pandangan sweatdrop.

"MANA MUNGKIN BISA SEPERTI ITU." Teriak Tatsumi.

"bisa!, aku bisa melakukan itu. Akan aku ceritakan dalam 95 kata."

**Back to story**

Setelah aku selesai dengan kelima penjaga itu, akupun menatap pintu masuk markas pemberontak itu. Segera saja aku dorong dua daun pintu itu secara perlahan, masuk dengan langkah perlahan ke gedung yang sama sekali tak memiliki lampu. Terdengar sangat menyedihkan, bukan?!

Setelah aku masuk sampai setengah jalan, tiba-tiba pintu masuk di belakangku tertutup.

"sepertinya anjing-anjing _Night Raid_ tidak selemah yang aku pikirkan."

Lampu di ruangan besar itu tiba-tiba menyala, memperlihatkan orang-orang bersenjata yang sedang mengepungku.

"lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto."

Telingaku mendengar suara lelaki yang serasa tidak asing bagiku, segera saja aku menoleh kebelakang dengan mata terbelalak.

**To be continued**

**A/N: akhirnya selesai juga cerita penutup akhir tahun 2014. Ahh, sudah selama 1 tahun lebih Author tamfan ini mengarungi setiap seluk beluk cerita di dunia fiksi ini. Dan inilah akhirnya kita harus melambaikan tangan pada tahun 2014, dan tak lupa berteriak **_**sayonara.**_

**Bagaimana ceritanya menurut fans-fans cerita ini, ketebak dengan mudah siapa dalang di balik cerita ini. Kalau sampai tidak tau,berarti kalian payah. Huahahahahahaha, pengen liburan akhir tahun dulu. Jika ada yang nyari'in bilang aja lagi sibuk, hehehe.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out for next update in new year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**INANITION**

**By: Azriel Longinius**

**Disclaim: NARUTO & Akame ga Kill is not be Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Humor, little Romance, and Gore (**mungkin**).**

**Warning: **OOC, TYPO, GaJe, dan lain-lain.

**Summary: **kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi bisa membuat mental lemahmu hancur seketika, membuatmu menjadi gila atau yang paling buruk jiwamu akan mencicipi sesuatu yang bernama _'INANITION'._

.

.

**Chapter 4: View of Black Memories part III: Old Friend**

**.**

**Sebelumnya:**

"lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto."

Mendengar suara itu, aku terkejut. Aku terkejut sampai-sampai rasanya tubuhku tak bergerak membatu, suara yang sudah tiga tahun tak aku dengar.

Saat aku berbalik untuk menatap sosok yang menyerukan namaku, rasa takutku benar-benar terwujud. Meskipun sudah tiga tahun aku kehilangan suara itu dari ingatanku, namun nada bariton dari suara itu membuatku ingat kembali pada sahabatku, Sasuke.

"ternyata selama ini kau menjadi anggota _Night Raid_, tak kusangka dan tak pernah ku duga."

Sebelumnya aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang menyebut namaku, dan sekarang aku juga membalikkan badanku. Dapat ku lihat dari kejauhan sebuah senyuman memuakkan yang sudah tiga tahun menghilang dari ingatanku, senyuman yang begitu arogan dan penuh akan kesombongan.

Aku menatap tajam satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui jati diriku dan mengabaikan ratusan orang-orang berwajah tak jelas yang sedang mengepungku, "jadi dalang di balik semua ini, adalah kau? Apa itu salah?"

"salah satu dari semua hal yang ku benci dari dirimu, rasa intelegensi milikmu yang terlalu tinggi itu membuatku selalu muak."

Aku tahu jika kau dari dulu sudah membenciku, "satu hal yang masih belum ku ketahui, kau melakukan ini semua atas dasar siapa?"

"huh, tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu, dan peningkatanku jauh lebih besar daripada dirimu yang hanya seorang pembunuh. Tiga tahun aku tertangkap karena berhasil menolongmu saat penyerangan itu terjadi, di siksa dan di latih secara hewani oleh pihak kerajaan. Dan inilah hasilnya, menjadi seorang jendral di ibukota."

Sifat sombongnya sama sekali tak berubah, "apakah aku perlu menghabisi seorang jendral di tempat kotor seperti ini?"

"rasa percaya dirimu sama sekali tak berubah, aku tak perlu turun tangan untuk melumuri tanganku dengan darahmu, cukup anak buahku ini yang menghabisimu. Aku pamit dulu, tuan _rubah_."

Brengsek kau Sasuke, bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkanku dengan di kepung ratusan tikus ibukota ini. Aku yakin jika ayah-ibumu sekarang menangisimu di akhirat sana karena mempunyai putra sepertimu. Tapi jika kau di perbudak oleh pihak ibukota, bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi-nii?

"nah pirang, senjata dan pakaianmu terlihat bagus. Bolehkah aku memilikinya?"

Aku menoleh ke salah satu anak buah Sasuke yang tadi berucap, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan khas milikku. Di bekas gudang besar seperti ini, mungkin ada lebih dari dua ratus orang yang sedang mengepungku. Coba ku ingat-ingat kembali, terakhir kali aku membantai sebuah pasukan sekitar umur... 13/14 tahunan. Hehehe, tapi saat itu aku sedang panik dan tak sengaja memakai _teigu _ini.

Mengingat kejadian malam itu sedikit membuatku senang. Malam yang penuh akan kobaran api dan lautan darah, hanya di karenakan memperebutkan _teigu_ yang sekarang berada di genggamanku. Ohh, desaku yang tak berdosa pun menjadi sasaran penyerangan ibukota. kakek, paman, bibi, ayah, dan ibu, maafkan aku jika aku sekarang menjadi seorang pembunuh. Tapi semua ini demi desa tercinta kita, aku doakan semoga kalian tenang di dunia sana.

"hey, lihat! Bocah pirang ini tersenyum sendiri, mungkin dia sudah melihat sungai _sanzu _(1)."

Senang rasanya jika aku masih bisa mengingat senyuman keluarga besarku dulu. Senyuman yang penuh akan kasih sayang dan kehangatan, masa kecilku dulu adalah saat-saat menyenangkan. Baiklah, aku akan segera membereskan ini. Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan kembali ke markas dan melakukan ritual tidur cantik untuk mempertampan wajahku.

Ayah, ibu, doakan keselamatanku untuk kali ini saja. "baiklah, ayo kita mulai tarian penuh darah malam ini."

**Naruto POV end**

Sorot mata _saphire_ itu tiba-tiba berubah tajam, seakan menjadi sebuah pertanda dimana kematian akan menjemput siapapun yang balas menatapnya. Pemuda pirang yang kini memakai masker itu lebih mengeratkan pedang bersarung putih miliknya, dan bersiap-siap jika serangan musuh sudah di lancarkan.

"SERANG DIA!"

Dengan satu buah teriakan komando, lima orang melompat menyerang Naruto. dengan lingkup area sekitar tiga meter dari segala penjuru mata angin, Naruto dengan mudah menghindari serangan masal itu dengan membuat satu langkah mundur.

Dari sisi sebaliknya, dua orang tiba-tiba menyerang. Mengetahui pergerakan itu, Naruto kembali menghidar dengan melompat kebelakang dua orang itu.

CRASSH

Sebuah kepala tiba-tiba melayang dan tergeletak di lantai ruangan itu, membuat semua orang kecuali Naruto tercengang melihatnya. Menyadari musuhnya lebih memetingkan rasa kaget mereka, tanpa berkata apapun Naruto segera melesatkan serangan selanjutnya.

CRASSH

Serangan selanjutnya di targetkan pada satu kaki musuh yang dengan seenak jidatnya membelakanginya, orang dengan satu kaki itupun terjatuh dan meronta-ronta karena kesakitan.

"BRENGSEK!" merasa tidak terima salah satu rekannya di buat tersiksa, semua orang yang mengepung Naruto menyerang secara bersamaan.

Pedang putih yang di sarungkan kembali oleh Naruto setelah selesai menebaskan serangan kedua, kembali Naruto keluarkan dengan sedikit menggeser memakai jempol tangan kirinya.

"_**Oku no Ten: Saisho – Kurushimi." **_Setelah mengucapkan kalimat pengaktif teknik terlarang dari sebuah _teigu_, tiba-tiba saja waktu di sekitar Naruto menjadi melambat. Dan hal itu juga mempengaruhi pergerakan musuh Naruto yang ikut menjadi lambat.

5 detik

Segera Naruto berlari ke sisi timur dan menyerang semua musuh yang berada di depannya. Dengan terus membuat sayatan pada leher musuhnya, dan saat itu juga Naruto terus menghitung jumlah musuh yang berhasil di sayatnya.

2 detik

Setelah berhasil menerobos sisi timur, Naruto kembali melanjutkan serangannya ke arah selatan. Karena posisi musuh yang mengepungnya tadi membentuk sebuah lingkaran, Naruto jadi tidak repot-repot untuk berpindah posisi.

Time out.

Dalam dua detik terakhir dari penggunaan teknik terlarangnya, Naruto akhirnya bisa memberikan masing-masing sayatan pada leher 1/4-musuhnya. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan Naruto masih sempat membuat jarak sekitar dua meter dari tempat terakhir dia memberikan serangannya.

Waktu berjalan seperti semula, dan semua musuh Naruto yang menyadari kalau targetnya sudah tak berada di posisinya, segera menoleh untuk mencari satu-satunya target mereka.

"kalian semua mencariku?"

Semua kepala musuh Naruto berputar untuk melihat posisi Naruto sekarang, dan target yang mereka cari ternyata sedang berada di pojok ruangan itu.

"apa kalian tidak merasakan rasa perih pada leher kalian?"

Setelah di beri sebuah petunjuk oleh satu-satunya target mereka, dengan segera musuh Naruto memeriksa leher mereka masing-masing.

"darah? Hanya sayatan kecil." Ucap salah satu musuh Naruto.

Jika tanpa tertutupi maskernya, dapat kalian lihat jika Naruto sedang menyeringai. "yup! Sudah tiga detik, waktunya kalian mati."

"apa makudm-"

Tiba-tiba saja, wajah dari musuh yang Naruto sayat berubah menjadi pucat. Busa berwarna keputihan keluar dari masing-masing mulut mereka, dan tak sampai sepuluh detik akhirnya mereka mati dengan mata melotot.

"apa-apaan itu?" salah satu dari musuh Naruto memandang takut ke arah rekannya yang mati secara mengenaskan dan misterius.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati sisa musuhnya, "apa kalian pernah mendengar penyakit bernama tetanus? Penyakit yang di sebabkan oleh terifeksinya sebuah luka sayatan benda berkarat."

"penyakit seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa membunuh mereka dalam waktu tiga detik." Sanggah salah satu musuh Naruto.

Karena sebagian musuh Naruto telah mati, ruangan besar itupun menjadi sedikit luas. Dan Naruto kini berdiri di depan musuhnya dengan terpaut jarak sekitar empat meter, "benar sekali, penyakit seperti tetanus memang memiliki resiko membunuh kalau di biarkan selama kurang lebih 7 hari. Namun bukan itu saja yang membuat mereka terbunuh, dalam sayatan yang aku buat di leher mereka, terdapat sebuah cairan asam yang mengandung bakteri yang menggerogoti sistem pernafasan mereka dalam waktu dekat."

"BRENGSEK!"

"sudah dua kali aku hari ini mendengar kata itu, tidak adakah kata yang lebih absolut lagi?"

"BAJINGAN!"

"BANGSAT!"

"_JANCOEG!"_

Naruto memasang wajah bosan, "aku suka teriakan yang terakhir itu."

"_**Oku no Ten: Saisho – Kurushimi."**_

Dan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa puluh detik sebelumnya kembali terjadi.

**Skip**

BRUK

Tubuh dari musuh Naruto akhirnya terbaring kaku di lantai ruangan itu. Naruto sendiri kini lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang ternodai oleh cipratan darah dan keringatnya sendiri, tatapan kosong _saphirenya_ tertuju pada semua tubuh yang tergeletak kaku di atas genangan darah yang keluar dari tubuh itu masing-masing.

"malam ini, aku sudah memakai teknik terlarang tingkat pertama sebanyak tiga kali. Jika di pergitungkan dengan efek sampingnya, aku sudah mempersingkat jatah hidupku selama tiga hari ke depan." Naruto menghela nafas berat.

Memakai kembali masker hitamnya yang setia menggelantung di lehernya, Naruto mulai bangkit kembali dari acara istirahatnya. Berjalan dengan pelan sambil sesekali melangkahi tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa di lantai ruangan itu. Sadar atau tidak sadar, wajah pemuda pirang itu berubah semakin pucat dan semakin pucat secara lambat.

Dan setelah berada di belakang satu-satunya pintu besi bekas gudang tersebut, Naruto dengan wajah bosannya membuka pintu itu dan hanya mengeluarkan kepalanya saja.

CEKREK

Suara senjata api saat di kokang membuyarkan rasa tenang Naruto. wajah bosan yang tadi sempat di buatnya, tiba-tiba saja pergi entah kemana. _Saphire _yang sedang membulat sempurna itu, dapat dengan jelas melihat pasukan bersenjata api milik ibukota. Dengan rasa panik yang tiba-tiba bangkit, Naruto cepat-cepat memasukkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam.

Keringat yang di timbulkan karena rasa panik yang saat ini di derita Naruto, berhasil membuat wajah Naruto basah karenanya. "tidak mungkin, jika aku perkirakan dalam pengelihatanku tadi, mungkin ada lebih dari sekitar seratus prajurit bersenjata api milik ibukota. Yang benar saja? Aku baru saja membunuh sekitar kurang lebih tiga ratus orang di ruangan ini menggunakan teknik terlarang, dan tidak mungkin juga aku bisa membunuh pasukan bersenjata api dengan jumlah luar biasa seperti di luar." Karena rasa panik, Naruto mulai mengoceh sendiri.

'jika aku pikir-pikir lagi, selain rute di balik satu-satunya pintu masuk ini, hanya tersisa rute dengan jurang dan bukit datar yang pastinya tidak bisa di daki dengan cepat.'

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "mungkin tidak ada cara lagi, aku harus menggunakan tingkat kedua."

**Keadaan di luar**

Ratusan bersenjata api ibukota memfokuskan pandangan mereka menuju satu-satunya pintu masuk bekas gudang besar di depan mereka. Ratusan pasukan itu sudah di persiapkan oleh salah satu jenderal untuk membunuh anggota _Night Raid_, dan jenderal yang mengutus pasukan ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke.

SRINGG

KLONTANG

Semua prajurit memegang lebih erat senjata api di tangan mereka ketika pintu besi bekas gudang besar itu terpotong menjadi dua. Namun target yang mereka incar sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajahnya, hanya warna hitam dari dalam bekas gudang besar itu yang mereka lihat.

"_**Oku no Ten: Futatsu – Umeki."**_

Sebuah gumaman terdengar sedikit jelas karena suasana di sana sangatlah sepi. Di balik gelapnya bekas gudang besar itu, tampaklah sepasang mata berwarna merah mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Semua prajurit bersenjata api menunggu komando dari kapten mereka.

Sebuah siluet dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa di perhitungkan, tiba-tiba saja melompat dari bekas gedung itu.

"TEMBAK!"

Akhirnya sebuah komando di teriakkan oleh sang kapten, dan para prajurit dengan susah payah menembak siluet yang kini melompati kepala-kepala prajurit rekan mereka. Suara senapan mesin malam itu terdengar sangat bising, percikan-percikan bunga api saat di lontarkannya peluru itu menjadi penerang dalam gelapnya hutan.

Semua prajurit dengan wajah marah yang terkesan sangar, terus saja mengarahkan senjata mereka ke langit, mencoba mencari keburuntungan dalam mengenai target mereka.

TAP

Deretan prajurit sepanjang dua puluh meter akhirnya berhasil di lewati, siluet yang memiliki mata merah itu segera berlari menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara.

DUARR...

Suara senapan yang menembakkan peluru terakhir akhirnya terdengar, dan lebih dari sekitar dua ratus prajurit itu segera duduk di tanah kotor hutan yang mereka datangi. Dari gelapnya hutan yang berada di sisi timur, seorang pemuda yang memakai setelan hitam tiba-tiba saja keluar. Tanpa di ketahui siapapun, pemuda itu menyeringai.

"kita kembali ke kota untuk bertugas." Dengan nada tegas, pemuda itu memberikan perintah kepada seluruh prajurit bersenjata api milik ibukota.

**Dengan Naruto**

Dengan tubuh yang di penuhi darah, baju yang sudah sobek dimana-mana, dan cara berjalan yang kalau di lihat mata sudah tak layak pakai. Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini wajahnya mulai memucat, bertekad hanya untuk memasuki pintu masuk besar rumah barunya.

_Ruby _ yang masih terbuka lebar, hanya bisa mengeluarkan tatapan penuh tekad untuk bisa masuk ke balik pintu masuk di depannya. Tangan kirinya yang sedang menggenggam pedang putihnya, hanya bisa menggelantung pasrah seperti cucian. Darah merah segar senantiasa juga mengalir dari pegelangan atas tangan kirinya, dengan tenaga yang tersisa Naruto yang sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu masuk itu, segera mendorong dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

Setelah masuk, mata _rubynya_ yang masih memancarkan tekad, kini memandang tajam ke arah pintu masuk ruangan berkumpul yang jaraknya beberapa meter lagi.

'aku akan membalas dendam, aku akan membalas dendam, aku akan membunuh orang-orang yang terlibat dengan pihak kerajaan.'

Dengan tenaga yang terakhir yang di milikinya, Naruto menendang pintu masuk berkumpul di depannya dengan kaki kanannya.

JEKLEK!

"bos! Aku berhasil membunuh sekitar 723 pengikut komplotan yang mendukung menteri dalam hal penyelundupan senjata ke berbagai negara," terlihat di sana, Naruto yang berdiri sedikit terbungkuk dengan banyak noda merah di semua bagian pakaiannya. Tangan kanannya memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah yang kini mengalir ke sarung pedang putih miliknya, pakaian yang sekitar 58% sudah mengalami sobek dimana-mana. Setengah wajahnya tertutupi sebuah masker berwarna abu-abu, dan matanya kini berwarna merah menyala dengan pupil hitam vertikal. "misi selesai." Dan Naruto pun terjatuh ke lantai dingin di ruangan itu.

**End of flashback story**

"jadi, begitulah ceritaku, mana ceritamu?" dengan wajah yang masih terbungkus dengan lipatan-lipatan perban, Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

"saat kau memberikan laporan, kau bilang kau berhasil membunuh 723 orang. Tapi dalam ceritamu barusan, kau hanya berhasil membunuh Cuma sekitar 300-an?" Tatsumi bertanya dengan nada tidak terima.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "hehehe, aku saat itu sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaranku. Jadi, saat itu aku hanya asal ceplos saja. _Tee-hee~"_

"APA...?!"

Dan ceritapun di akhiri oleh teriakan semua anggota _Night Raid_.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: merasa jelek dengan cerita ini? Ya begitulah, musim sudah berganti :v.**

**Di cerita tadi ada yang namanya **_**sungai sanzu**_**, ada yang tahu apa itu **_**sungai sanzu?**_** Monggo di jawab :D  
><strong>

**jangan lupa untuk mampir dulu dan mencomot Fic _Game of Life_, oke?**

**Tak banyak bacot, jawaban bisa di berikan di kotak Review yang tersedia di bawah. Gak jawab juga gak papa, **_**tee-hee~~**_

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out**


	5. Chapter 5

**INANITION**

**By: Azriel Longinius**

**Disclaim: NARUTO & Akame ga Kill is not be Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Humor, little Romance, and Gore (**mungkin**).**

**Warning: **OOC, TYPO, GaJe, dan lain-lain.

**Summary: **kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi bisa membuat mental lemahmu hancur seketika, membuatmu menjadi gila atau yang paling buruk jiwamu akan mencicipi sesuatu yang bernama _'INANITION'._

.

.

**Chapter 5: View of Black Memories part IV: SAYO**

**.**

**Di tempat latihan**

Kini duduklah Naruto yang menguap karena melihat latihan membosankan Tatsumi yang sudah beberapa jam lalu hanya mengayunkan pedang besi teriuan yang memang di buat khusus untuk latihan.

Tangan kiri Naruto kini tak lagi ditutupi oleh perban, namun berbeda pada bagian tubuhnya yang masih setia ditutupi oleh kain putih itu. Dengan wajah bosannya, Naruto menoleh ke samping kirinya untuk melihat Akame yang sedang memoles _Murasame_ miliknya.

"_Ne _Akame," mendengar sebuah panggilan, Akamepun menoleh. "bagaimana kalau kita mengisi waktu luang ini untuk sparing, dan kita bertaruh siapa yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang. Bagaimana?"

Akame kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, "Tidak, Aku tidak akan melawan musuh yang tidak sehat sepertimu."

"Ohh, ayolah... kalau aku menang nanti, Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kencan."

Dengan wajah berbinar, Akame menoleh, "Baiklah, Aku setuju."

...

Angin barat berhembus pelan. Debu-debu yang berada di atas tanah ikut tersapu oleh angin barat itu. Burung gereja yang berpijak di dahan, sedang menatap serius dua remaja berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang berhadapan, dan tak lupa masing-masing di tangan mereka terdapat sebuah pedang kayu.

Tak jauh dari sana, Tatsumi menatap intens dua remaja itu. Dan tak sadar, kalau remaja bersurai coklat itu meneteskan sebuah keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"jangan tegang begitu Tatsumi, kau seperti melihat Leone ingin telanjang saja."

Mendengar Bulat berbicara seperti itu, mau tak mau Tatsumi harus menahan wajahnya agar tidak merona.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Aniki. Ini adalah sparing untuk melanjutkan perjuangan hidup, atau bisa di bilang melanjutkan hubungan ke tingkat selanjutnya." Tatsumi bergumam ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Tatsumi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke lapangan tanah di depannya. Iris _emeraldnya_ terus menatap dua remaja itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Apa-apaan itu, Naruto? kenapa kau hanya memakai satu tangan?" Akame dengan wajah seriusnya, sempat mengerutkan dahinya heran pada pemuda pirang yang menjadi teman sparingnya.

Naruto lebih mengeratkan genggaman pedang kayu di tangan kanannya, "Jangan lengah Akame, meskipun seperti ini aku sangat lincah memakai satu tangan." Naruto memutar pedang kayu yang sebelumnya teracung ke depan menjadi kebelakang.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeser posisinya ke arah kanan. Tangan kirinya kini menjadi tatanan kuda-kuda penyeimbang tubuhnya, _saphire_ miliknya memandang tajam Akame.

Semula gadis bersurai hitam yang berhadapan dengan Naruto itu sedikit memberikan ejekan di dalam hatinya. Namun, setelah melihat kuda-kuda lawannya begitu tangguh, Akame menarik ejekan yang sempat di ucapkannya dalam batinnya tadi.

"Ayo mulai, Akame!"

Satu hentakan kuat kaki Naruto, melesatkan pemuda pirang itu langsung menuju tempat Akame berada. Akame sempat terlonjak sejenak ketika melihat kecepatan musuhnya melebihi perkiraannya, tapi dia dengan cepat memasang pertahanan saat melihat musuhnya melakukan serangan pertama.

TAK!

Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat. Serangan kejutan yang berupa tebasan vertikal dari bawah ternyata masih dapat di tahan. Melihat musuhnya yang dengan tiba-tiba melakukan _counter_ dari arah kirinya, Naruto langsung membalikkan arah pedangnya kembali seperti semula.

TAK!

Naruto menyeringai sombong setelah berhasil menghentikan tebasan Akame yang mengicar lehernya dari sisi kiri, sedangkan Akame sendiri mengeluarkan decihan kecil dari bibir ranumnya.

"Ingatlah Akame, Aku bukanlah lawan yang mudah bagimu. Dan hari ini, kau akan pergi kencan dengan –_ittai~" _sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan sambil bersujud.

Sontak Akame segera membuang pedang kayu di tangannya, kemudian berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. "Naruto, _daijobu?" _wajah Akame berubah khawatir.

"Akame, ada apa?" Tatsumi dan Bulat datang menghampiri Akame.

OHOK!

Naruto terbatuk darah, "Sepertinya, Aku sedikit memaksakan tubuhku. Rusuk kananku sepertinya kembali retak, sepertinya hanya sedikit."

"Coba Aku periksa." Akame dengan telaten merobek-robek perban yang menutupi tubuh Naruto, dan rona merah tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Akame. Membuang pikiran anehnya, Akamepun menggeleng. "Lukamu membengkak, dan sepertinya hari ini kau harus beristirahat."

"Cih! Sialan, Aku dengan mudah membuang kesempatanku untuk berkencan dengan gadis cantik." Naruto kembali memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya, 'Efek dari penggunaan tingkat kedua dari _Oku no Ten_.'

"Tidak apa-apa, kapan-kapan dengan senang hati aku akan menerima ajakan kencanmu tanpa harus bertaruh terlebih dahulu." Rona merah kembali terlihat di wajah Akame.

Dengan wajah pucatnya, Naruto mencoba memandang Akame. "Terima kasih. Namun, sepertinya sekarang kepalaku terasa pecah." Naruto langsung pingsan seketika.

"Bulat, Tatsumi, bawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Aku akan memanggil Mine untuk menjaganya, sementara Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam setelah memanggil Mine."

"Serahkan saja pada kami." Bulat menyanggupi ucapan Tatsumi dengan anggukan.

**XXX**

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, dan akhirnya Naruto kembali membuka matanya.

"Ini, dimana?" dengan mata sayunya, Naruto mecoba menulusuri ruangan yang di tempatinya. Saat kepalanya menoleh ke arah kiri, sebuah sosok yang kesuluruhan berwarna pink terlihat oleh _saphire_ Naruto.

"Mine? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto memasang wajah tak berdaya.

"Aku berada di sini untuk menjagamu, Bodoh. Kalau Kau menyadari kalau tubuhmu masih belum kuat, kenapa harus memaksakan diri? Merepotkan orang lain saja." Mine dengan sifat _tsunderenya_ membuang mukanya.

Naruto bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, "Maafkan Aku jika merepotkanmu. Dan jikalau Kau tidak mau, Kau tidak usah repot-repot untuk menjagaku." Naruto menunduk, manatap selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

"Merepotkan orang lain bukan berarti Aku, bodoh. Hmph! Dasar." Rona merah semestinya tak tercetak jelas di wajah Mine sekarang.

Naruto memberikan Mine sebuah senyuman lembut, "Kau memang benar-benar _tsundere_, tak asal kalau Tatsumi sangat tidak peka akan perilakumu. Namun, sedikit kurasa kalau Kau sangat mirip dengan Sayo." Naruto tersenyum ke arah selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

"Sayo? Gadis yang mati karena percobaan bahan kimia yang di lakukan oleh keluarga sadis yang menyamar sebagai _Good Samaritans?" _tanya Mine.

"Benar, gadis yang sudah memberikan kehidupan kedua untukku."

**Flashback**

Srek,srek,srek

Suara langkah berat yang menyeret hamparan salju di tengah hutan terdengar. Dari langkah itu, dapat di lihat seorang pemuda yang memakai sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan banyak bekas merah di beberapa tempat.

Wajah pemuda itu terdapat banyak sekali luka-luka sayatan yang hampir memenuhi wajahnya. Sebuah noda merah basah mengalir dari kepala pemuda itu, begitu juga terjadi pada kaki kirinya.

'Sudah beberapa hari Aku berjalan setelah pasukan kerajaan memburuku, Aku lapar, haus, tapi sepertinya di hutan ini tidak ada makanan atau air dimanapun. Hanya ada rimbunan salju.' Pedang di tangan kiri pemuda itu, dia gunakan sebagai penopang berjalan pengganti kaki kirinya yang sedang cedera.

Wajahnya kini mulai membiru, mengalahkan birunya matanya.

GEDEBUK!

Akhirnya tekad yang dimilikinya untuk bisa membuatnya berjalan kini runtuh. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah depan, salju, hanya butiran salju yang dapat di lihat oleh matanya. Tak ada satupun makhluk hidup di hutan ini, itulah yang di pikirkan oleh pemuda itu.

Sadar, dirinya kini mungkin sudah tak bisa terselamatkan lagi, kini dia pasrah kepada kematian.

.srek

Suara langkah manusia yang menyeret jalanan penuh salju terdengar. Dalam pandangan pemuda yang mulai buram itu, siluet berwarna hitam nampak tidak terlalu dengan keberadaannya sekarang. dengan tenaga yang terakhir, pemuda itu mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Tolong..." suara serak khas orang terkena dehidrasi, keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Melihat siluet itu tak kunjung mendekat, dengan segenap tekad pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Tolong..." dan saat siluet itu berlari mendekatinya, pemuda itu langsung tak sadarkan diri.

**Flashback end**

"Dan saat itu Aku baru sadar kalau Sayo lah yang menyelamatkan nyawaku." Naruto selesai bercerita.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Mine berkata, "Seharusnya Kau mati dengan tertimbun salju saja, itu lebih baik. " Mine menunjukkan cengirannya.

Naruto menatap Mine bosan, "Untung saja Kau cantik, kalau Kau jelek Aku bersumpah kalau Aku pasti akan membunuhmu."

"Dengan luka seperti itu? Huh, itu mustahil. Malahan Aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu." Mine menyeringai penuh kesombongan.

"Terlepas dari hal itu, apakah makan malamnya sudah siap?"

"Makan malam? Hal itu sudah kami lakukan sejak tadi, dan mungkin yang lainnya sedang menjalankan misi."

"Misi? Misi apa?"

"Membunuh si penjagal yang berkeliaran di kota setiap malam."

Naruto menatap Mine serius, "Tatsumi ikut berpartisipasi?"

Mine mengangguk, "Hm, Tentu saja. Dia kan juga anggota dari _ Night Raid_."

Naruto menampar dahinya sendiri, "Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa kalian melibatkan Tatsumi dalam hal ini? Apa Si penjagal itu memiliki sebuah _Teigu_?"

Mine kembali mengangguk, "Dalam informasi yang kami terima, memang kalau si penjagal memiliki sebuah _Teigu _curian, tapi kami juga masih belum tahu tentang _Teigu_ curian yang di milikinya."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi ranjangnya. Mine yang melihat itu hanya dapat memberikan tatapan penuh tanya. Naruto menggeledah lemari penyimpan bajunya, kemudian mengambil pedang bersarung putih yang tersandar jelas di pojok ruangan.

Naruto berbalik menatap Mine, "Kita berangkat, membantu teman kita."

"Tapi, lukamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukanlah luka yang parah bagiku. Cepatlah ambil senjatamu, dan kita menyusul."

**XXX**

'Dia bisa membaca pikiranku, jadi Aku hanya harus berpikir pada satu tujuan, membunuhnya.' Tatsumi memegang pedangnya dengan dua tangan, ekspresinya yang hangat kini berubah dingin.

"Aku yakin kini tubuhmu hanya merasakan sakit, jadi Aku akan membebaskanmu dari rasa sakit itu."

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA."

SET

CRASH

Wajah dari musuh Tatsumi tergores, membuat Tatsumi tertawa senang. "Heh, si penjagal apanya? Jelas-jelas kau melewatkan bagian leherku." Di punggung Tatsumi tiba-tiba meledakkan darah, "Ini masih belum apa-apa."

"DIAM."

SREK

Musuh Tatsumi yang berniat melesat untuk melakukan serangan terakhir, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan lesatannya.

Tab,tab,tab

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arah Tatsumi, suara langkah dengan irama yang sangat tenang.

Zank si penjagal tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah kiri. Dengan matanya yang melebar, dapat dilihatnya kini seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh sebuah masker berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu dengan tenang berjalan dengan menenteng pedang di tangan kanannya, tatapan dari mata _saphirenya_ kian kosong tak berisi kehidupan.

"Naruto." Tatsumi memanggil penuh harap. Namun sang pemilik nama sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan itu, 'Tatapan Naruto sekarang sangat mematikan, penuh akan nafsu membunuh.'

"Hoh... kedatangan bantuan, sangat menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan." Zank dengan wajah _psycho_ miliknya tertawa senang.

Tab.

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti berjalan, menyisahkan jaraknya dengan Zank hanya berkisar lima meter saja. Melihat hal itu, Zank mengaktifkan kembali _Teigu _ yang berada di tengah-tengah dahinya, mencoba membaca apa yang berada di pikiran Naruto.

Mata Zank tiba-tiba melebar tak percaya, dia pun kembali me-nonaktifkan _Teigunya_. 'Apa-apaan bocah itu? Di dalam pikirannya hanya berisi tentang _dendam, dendam, dendam, _dan _bunuh,_ pikiran bocah ini terlalu ekstrim.'

"Naruto, hati-hati. _Teigu _miliknya bisa membaca pikiran." Teriak Tatsumi.

Naruto sekilas memandang Tatsumi, kemudian pandangannya kembali Ia alihkan ke arah musuhnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak takut akan hal itu, Dia bukanlah monster yang sesungguhnya"

"JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU BOCAH." Zank melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

SET

Tebasan pedang Zank hanya menyayat angin.

BUAG

Sebelum menoleh, Zank harus menahan rasa sakit pada rusuk kirinya setelah menerima sapuan dari kaki kiri Naruto.

"SIAL." Zank kembali mengaktifkan _Teigu _di dahinya.

Dalam pandangan Naruto, kini di depannya berdirilah Sayo yang memasang senyuman termanisnya yang pernah ada. Tatapan kosong Naruto tiba-tiba saja sirna entah kemana, iris _saphirenya_ kini hanya bisa bergetar menahan deruan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Sayo." Gumam Naruto.

Sayo yang masih tersenyum kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah ingin memeluk Naruto, senyuman di bibirnya tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun." Kini Sayo berlari mendekati Naruto.

Naruto terpaku. Suara feminim yang memanggil namanya, seolah-olah telah berhasil menghipnotisnya dari dunia nyata.

"_Naruto-kun..."_ Naruto ingat senyuman gadis itu.

"_Naruto-kun..." _Naruto ingat bentuk jasad gadis itu.

"_Naruto-kun..." _Naruto semakin mempererat genggaman di gagang pedangnya yang mulai mengeluarkan aura iblis.

"BRENGSEK!"

SET

CRASH

Alam halusinasi kini musnah, namun ekspresi murka di wajah Naruto sama sekali belum musnah. Naruto berbalik, menatap tubuh Zank yang sudah terpisah antara badan dan kakinya. Langkah berat Naruto terdengar mengisi setiap keheningan tempat itu, dan pedangnya yang mengeluarkan aura kemerahan setia mengisi setiap hawa dingin malam itu.

CRASH

Serangan penghabisan, Naruto menancapkan ujung pedangnya ke kepala Zank yang kini wajahnya hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Berani-beraninya Kau membuat halusinasi seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu kalau wajah dengan senyuman itu sudah ku kubur dalam-dalam, dan Kau, dengan seenak jidatmu menunjukkan kembali wajah itu. Dasar setan." Dengan setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan dengan amarah itu, dengan begitu juga Naruto kembali menusuk-nusukkan ujung pedangnya ke kepala Zank. Membuat semua anggota _Night Raid_ yang sudah berkumpul tak jauh dari sana, hanya bisa menatap sedih keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto..."

**To be Continued**

**A/N: akhirnya 1 minggu telah berlalu, dan inilah hasilnya. Bagus atau gak bagus? Ya... tergantung mood para Reader, hahahaha.**

**Yang kemaren tanya tentang tingkatan **_**Oku no Ten**_** Teigu Naruto, chapter ini akan saya beberkan penjelasannya; **_**Oku no Ten **_**Teigu Naruto memliki empat tingkatan, dan seperti yang kalian tahu tentang tingkatan pertama dan kedua di chapter kemaren.**

_**Oku no Ten: Saisho – Kurushimi **_**: teknik terlarang tingkat pertama ini hanyalah memperlambat waktu di sekitar Naruto selama 5 detik, kelemahannya jika di gunakan untuk melawan sesama pengguna Teigu akan sia-sia. Efeknya adalah mempersingkat jatah hidup 1 hari setiap 1x pemakaian.**

_**Oku no Ten: Futatsu – Umeki**_** : teknik terlarang tingkat kedua ini akan membuat sang Pengguna bisa menyamai kecepatan angin, namun masih kalah dengan kecepatan peluru senjata api yang di tembakkan. Efeknya adalah mempercepat peredaran darah ke otak dan ke jantung, serta menghabiskan tenaga sang pengguna.**

**Yosh, itulah penjelasan yang dapat saya berikan. Tingkat ketiga dan keempat? Itu masih rahasia, hahahaha. Jadi, tunggu saja sampai tamat :v**

**Sampai di sini saja, **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


End file.
